blessed_la_nouvelle_generationfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Prue Halliwell
Prudence Johanna Halliwell is the oldest child of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband, Coop but also one of the main characters of Blessed: Next Generation. Prue is the first Cupid-Witch to ever be born and exist. Prue is the oldest sister of Parker Halliwell and Paris Halliwell, and also, the sixth oldest cousins. When the cousins -except Henry Jr-, Prue is the most powerful sister in the set, and better controled. So far, she's possess the basic abilities of Scrying, Potion Making, Spell Casting, and Mediumship. Prue also possess the powers of Beaming, Remote Beaming and Sensing. The brunette also possess the power of Telekinesis, and his hybrid combination, Telekinetic Beaming, which she controls very well. Phoebe named her daughter after two important persons. Prue's first name is the name of her late Aunt Prue and sister of Phoebe. They also share the name nickname, and are similar. She was also amed after Grams, who's maiden name was Jonhson. However, her mother gave her the female name of Johnson, Joh Early History pre-destined Coop, a cupid, was sent by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would ever have the daughter she saw in the future. Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late and that her daughter was in fact destined to be born Birth Her parents' marriage and her eventual birth was almost unrealized, as her parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. As cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges, whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years, so their relationship was not forbidden. After dating for a few months, Coop proposed to Phoebe and were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Phoebe and Coop conceived P.J. while they were on their honeymoon, resulting in her birth in late 2007. Phoebe gave birth in the Manor, as they're weren't enough time to go to the hospital, leading Prue being the third Blessed One to be born in the Manor. Phoebe decided to continue the tradition of giving Halliwell children names that begin with "P", Phoebe named her daughter Prudence after her late sister, Prue. Her middle name is derived from Penelope Halliwell maiden name, Johnson. Coming into her powers P.J. came into her powers about three months after her birth. Her mother was getting ready to leave for work when the baby beamed her back into the house and her mother got jealous and thought she had a better power, revealing to her parents that she had come into her powers. P.J. came into her powers around the same time as her cousin Melinda, yet faster than her other cousins, Kat and Tamora, even though they were much older than her. About a year after she first came into her powers, P.J.'s remote beaming power grew, enabling her to beam herself. She used this to beam herself up onto a cabinet in Magic School. Growing up Prue grew up loved by her parents, and was overjoyed when she become a big sister, being overprotective sometime. Younger, Prue had and still have the bad habit of using her powers too much, as she always wanted to push her and her powers limits. If she do it less today, she still abuse magic too much sometime. Because of her love of magic, and like all her cousins, Prue was both enrolled at Baker High Scholl and at the Magic School. Prue appreciate both school, and was pretty popular at both school, even becoming cheerleader at Baker along with her cousin. If Prue was good -in the middle- at school, it never help her to find what she want to do. Soon enough, Prue was gratuated but had any idea of what she wanted to do, unlike her cousin. She went to college in Psycho class while being a waitress at her aunt restaurant. Prior to Blessed Before the first season, Prue is still working at Halliwell's, and is almost finish the college. Throughout Blessed The first season of Blessed will focus on her magical destiny and found out what she want in life. Physical Apparence uc Personality With her mother being over-protective to Prue in her first years of life, she's someone stubborn, who hate admitting she's wrong. Prue can be very irresponsible sometime, but she always try to be the more mature and responsible possible. She's a proud person, and when she's fighting with someone, Prue can ignore her for a long time. She's can be very bossy and protective once a person give her a good reason to her to act this way. Prue is prone to using her magic whenever she wants, and has always need to move. She hates be bored or to know that her loved one are in danger and she can't do anything. Soon enough, Prue start to be irritable and very cold to people, to evacuate her frustration. However, Prue is an optimistic person, caring and loving who's first instinct is to protect innocent. She's brave and isn't afraid to step out in a fight or as a leader. Prue is kind, and frank to people. But unlike Brianna or Tamora, Prue try to soften her words, except when she's made. She know her strenghs, and is more the "street-smart" than "book-smart". Prue has a strong personality, and isn't afraid to show it, causing clash. Prue strongly believe in family, love and friendship values, and loyal to her family, always ready to fight for them. She loves seduces men, but become bored soon enough. Prue is determined and strong-willed. Since she's teenager, she always consider herself as a feminist and always believe in the men and women equality. Powers Abilities ''For more detailled description of her powers, please see her power page. '' Prue is the firstborn child of the set, and the eldest of the three sisters, but also the first Cupid-Witch to ever exist. Prue is a powerful and strong witch, who have a great control over her powers. Yet, she still have some problem with the personal gain, similarly to Tamora Mitchell Relationship Parker Halliwell Prue is Parker's oldest sister. They are close to each other, and Prue is protective of her. They know they can trust each other with their life. Of course, they have many fight but they made up fast, especially since Parker is less fierce than Prue. Paris Halliwell Prue isn't close as she is with Parker. If the two loves each other more than anything. Other Relationships * Brianna Halliwell : Cousins, best friend. * Tamora Mitchell : Cousins, best friend, close. * Chris Halliwell : Cousins, annoys each other. Trivia and Notes * Out of the nine cousins, she's the sixth oldest. Gallery Category:Blessed Category: Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Beings Category:Cupid-Witches Category:Good Beings